The Loose Board (Traduction FR)
by Ecathe
Summary: On dit qu'aucun sorceleur n'est jamais mort dans son lit, mais il y a un début à tout. Juste un jour comme un autre dans les vies délicieusement tranquilles de Géralt et Yennefer. GéraltxYen, spoiler sur The Witcher 3.


**Voici donc ma première publication sur ce site. Il s'agit de traduction d'une petite fanfiction de** _ **FlarkThis**_ **,** _ **The Loose Board,**_ _(/s/11307352/1/The-Loose-Board)_ **qui se base sur la fin du jeu voyant Ciri devenir impératrice et où Géralt** **choisi Yennefer. Une histoire vraiment très agréable à lire, que j'ai eu envie de transposer en français.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le feu crépite dans le foyer, les bûches grésillant et craquant tandis qu'elles se consument. Les flammes, seule lumière dans la pièce, projettent des éclats rougeâtres sur le visage de Yen. Faisant mine d'entretenir son épée (une terrible excuse pour la regarder lire, puisqu'ils savaient tous deux que cette épée n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps maintenant), Géralt laisse son regard s'attarder sur les nuances d'orange jouant le long des courbes de ses boucles noires et sur les ombres vacillant sur sa peau pâle. Elle est belle, comme elle l'a toujours été, peut-être même plus à présent loin des complots politiques et des intrigues de cour. Pour preuve, le problème le plus pressant dont elle lui avait fait part de mémoire récente était un impérieux besoin de disposer d'autre chose que de la venaison ou du lièvre pour le dîner.

Et Vesemir avait ri à l'idée de le voir un jour trouver la paix et la tranquillité auprès de Yennefer. Si seulement le vieil homme pouvait les voir maintenant.

Hors de leur chaleureux et confortable cottage, une tempête fait rage. Les violentes bourrasques glaciales s'écrasent contre la façade, sifflant à travers les fins interstices et faisant claquer une planche mal fixée dans un coin. Distraitement, il remarque le sourcil de Yen s'arquer, et la commissure de ses lèvres s'affaisser. Cet incident semble la mécontenter et il est certain de l'entendre plus tard à ce sujet. Il prend mentalement note d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil une fois l'orage passé. La menuiserie n'est pas d'un grand intérêt pour les sorceleurs, mais il peut certainement apprendre. Ça ne saurait être plus difficile que de stopper la Chasse Sauvage, non ?

Songer à la Chasse Sauvage amène toujours ses pensées à Ciri. Il avait entendu parler de sa réussite à Vizima bien sûr, mais beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier échange. Il pourrait toujours envoyer un message, Ciri ne manquerait pas de répondre, mais près d'un jour de voyage sépare leur domicile du plus proche village et les paysans du coin avaient été très clairs quant au fait que lui-même devait se tenir à plus d'un jour de trajet d'eux. Yen lui assure souvent que Ciri se débrouille très bien et a même trouvé une véritable source de joie dans son nouveau rôle. Géralt ne lui demande pas comment elle le sait (il trouvait plus simple de ne tout simplement pas questionner les manières de la magicienne), mais il est toujours heureux de l'entendre quoi qu'il en soit. Il continue pourtant à se demander si Ciri n'aurait pas été plus heureuse ailleurs. Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas conduite à Emhyr avant de l'accompagner à Velen, il aurait pu lui éviter cette vie de règne et d'apparences. Cependant, connaissant Ciri, il était préférable de lui donner toutes les informations et la laisser choisir sa propre voie. Elle était toujours de ceux qui se mettent en danger pour préserver les moins fortunés qu'eux.

« Geralt. »

Yen interrompt sa silencieuse rêverie, son ton altier et impérieux comme toujours.

« Il va finir par ne rien rester de cette épée si tu continues comme ça. »

La préoccupation perce dans sa voix, s'intensifiant à chacun de ses mots. Il baisse les yeux sur son épée, note ses phalanges blanchies agrippées à la garde et l'acharnement avec lequel il a dû polir la lame. Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Cette pensée amène presque un sourire sur son visage. Il abandonne son chiffon au sol, et pose consciencieusement la lame en travers de ses genoux. Le regard violet de Yennefer l'observe avec impatience.

« Hmm, grogne-t-il finalement. Je pensais à Ciri »

Yen laisse échapper un soupir, refermant son livre dans un claquement autoritaire. Avec un soin inattendu, elle place ce dernier sur la petite table près d'elle et se lève.

« Nous y revoilà, commence-t-elle, passant lentement devant des étagères de livres, ses doigts effleurant brièvement les couvertures tant aimées. Moi qui pensais que ce devait être quelque chose de réellement terrible pour te troubler à ce point.

\- Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles», répondit Géralt avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, poursuivant sa lente marche à travers la pièce. Il ne la quitte pas du regard, même lorsqu'elle passe derrière lui. Il tend le cou, mais ne bouge pas de sa chaise. Elle s'arrête devant sa coiffeuse, dos à lui, jouant avec quelques-uns de ses accessoires de toilette laissés là dans la matinée.

« Si tu pouvais t'abstenir de geindre comme un incorrigible enfant, nous pourrions rendre visite à Ciri en personne.

\- Je hais les portails, répondit-il machinalement, se retournant pour fixer son épée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, fit Yen, impassible. C'est pourquoi tu dois simplement attendre que Ciri se lasse de ta réticence et décide de prendre les choses en main. »

Il attrape le fourreau reposant contre son fauteuil et rengaina son épée avec l'aisance que confèrent des années de pratique.

« Bien sûr », songe la sorcière à voix haute, et Géralt se retourne de nouveau sur son siège pour la regarder ; elle est à présent assise devant sa coiffeuse, les mains à plat sur la surface polie. « Compte tenu du fait que Ciri doit être extrêmement occupée avec un empire entier à diriger, je peine à imaginer qu'elle dispose d'assez de temps pour se préoccuper d'un vieux sorceleur fou. »

Lentement, il se lève et porte son épée au râtelier placé contre le mur. Il inspecte la collection, acier et argent, retirés tout comme lui, et dépose l'arme manquante dans la collection. Il laisse ses doigts courir affectueusement sur la vieille épée de Ciri, puis se retourne pour faire face à Yen.

« Très bien, grogne-t-il, tu as raison. »

Yen sourit.

« Évidemment que j'ai raison, mon cher. »

Son regard passe sur leur bureau pratiquement inutilisé, poussé sans cérémonie dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit étonnement d'aucune importance dans leur paisible existence, Yennefer y garde toujours de l'encre et du papier en attente. Selon elle, cela convient au cadre intérieur de la maison, ou quelque chose de tout aussi incompréhensible pour lui. Toujours est-il que ce bureau est là. Peut-être qu'envoyer un message à Ciri ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Même quelque chose de totalement absurde, pour lui rappeler à quel point ses parents adoptifs étaient devenus complètement ennuyeux dernièrement.

Une rafale de vent s'écrase contre la maison, faisant claquer la planche mal fixée dans le coin. Yennefer sourit

« Tu sais, très cher, je pense qu'il va te falloir rendre visite à nos sympathiques voisins au village pour arranger cette planche. Elle fait un vacarme effroyable. »

Il croise son regard, répondant à son sourire par l'un des siens.


End file.
